Dokapon (franchise)
Dokapon is a series of video games created by Asmik Ace Entertainment, in which two to four Adventurers are assigned a mission. The first game, Kessen! Dokapon Oukoku IV: Densetsu no Yuusha Tachi, was released in Japan on December 10, 1993, with the series coming to North America with the release of Dokapon Kingdom on October 14, 2008. Gameplay The game is a hybrid board game and RPG with modes varying from story mode to battle royale and also the normal mode. Players spin a spinner and then move to any spot on the board that is reachable by moving that number of Spaces. Players will have the freedom to choose the direction they want to go. Landing on an "empty" yellow space or another player will typically cause a Battle, but sometimes, the player will encounter a strange traveler that may allow them to play them at a minigame, or hire their services to steal or harm the other players. The battle system plays out in rock-paper-scissors style, with the Attack option beating Counter, the Counter option beating Strike, and the Defend option resisting the Attack option. Multiple magics and stat changes play out both in battle and on the game board, while class-specific skills increase with player level. Starting with Dokapon the World, starting classes are available to a new Adventurer (EX. Warrior, Thief, and Magician), and following a pattern of leveling, more character classes are possible. The game will always include at least two to three Adventurers (4 in The World) and the game allows one to four human players to participate. Human players may leave and be replaced by CPU opponents at any stage of the game, and vice-versa. A key element of the game is hindering the progress of other Adventurers. Adventurers can obstruct each other by hiring assassins, or bandits to cause harm to the player. They also have the option of stealing tax revenue and player-controlled Towns. And then there is the Darkling. Due to the tension these events are likely to cause (known as Dokapon Rage), Atlus has dubbed the game "friendship destroying" in their marketing materials. At the end of every week, the Weekly Results will appear. The game is won by the Adventurer with the most money (known as G) at the end. A unique system of upgrades makes sure no Adventurer gets too far behind to catch up and get ahead. The Adventurer who wins the story mode gets to be the next king of Dokapon. If playing the Kingdom or Journey version, the player will marry the King's daughter, Princess Penny (In Kingdom, if the winner is female, the king offers to marry her instead, but is rejected). Main Games *''Kessen! Dokapon Oukoku IV: Densetsu no Yuusha Tachi'' *''Dokapon 3-2-1: Arashi o Yobu Yuujou'' *''Dokapon! Ikari No Tekken'' *''Dokapon DX'' *''Dokapon the World'' *''Dokapon Kingdom'' *''Dokapon Journey'' Side Games *''Dokapon Gaiden: Honoo no Audition'' *''Dokapon?! Millennium Quest'' *''Dokapon: Monster Hunter'' Mobile Games *''Dokapon Junky'' *''Dokapon Slot'' *''Dokapon Paradise'' *''Dokapon Logic'' *''Dokapon Bancho'' Reception The Wii version was nominated for the best RPGs for the Wii by IGN in its 2008 Video Game Awards. References #'^' "IGN Wii: Best RPG 2008". IGN.com. 2008-12-18. http://bestof.ign.com/2008/wii/7.html. Retrieved 2008-12-19. Category:Games